Conventionally, various peroxides have been used for disinfectant, bleaching and cleaning compositions. Among them, performic acid, peracetic acid, perpropionic acid, perbutyric acid, permalonic acid, persuccinic acid, perglutaric acid, peradipic acid, pertartaric acid, percitric acid, perbenzoic acid and perphthalic acid are known as an organic peracid. These peracids are useful in applications of disinfectant agents, bleaching agents, cleaning agents and epoxidizing agents. However, these organic peracids are not necessarily satisfactory in terms of stability, odor, water solubility and the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a mildew-removing agent composition containing peroxide and an organic polymer. The peroxide used here has such a defect that it does not have sufficient disinfectant, bleaching and cleaning properties. Patent Document 1:    Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. S61-158907